Many archers attempt to trace arrow flight from release to impact. However, tracing the arrow flight is difficult in low light conditions which are common at key hunting times (e.g. both dawn and dusk). The difficulty in tracing arrow flight further increases as arrow speed increases. Many bows are capable of projecting arrows at high speeds, making tracing the arrow flight much more difficult. There are numerous lighted nocks known in the art to help trace the arrow flight. However, lighted nocks generally add extra weight to the rear of the arrow, which can alter the flight characteristics of the arrow.
Additionally, lighted nocks only help in recovering the arrow. Most bows are capable of shooting an arrow completely through the game. Should the game run off after the arrow passes through, the lighted nock provides a mechanism to recover the arrow but is of no further assistance. An improved archery device is desired.